Pink Doors and Unexpected Visitors
by GoddessOfSpice
Summary: [Eleven&Rose] Amy hadn't planned on finding the room, honest. Really it was all the TARDIS. The sentiment ship knew that Amy was curious by nature. In foresight, just walking in probably wasn't a good idea. But honestly, a pink door couldn't belong to the Doctor. So who are the blonde girl and the pinstriped man? And why is the Doctor an absolute mess? 11/Rose Reunion!Fic. Oneshot.


Amy had never meant to find the room. It was all the TARDIS. Honestly. Even though the Doctor always said she was alive, Amy hadn't believed it until she saw the open door. The _pink _open door. The _pink, wooden, coral looking _door. Compared to the rest of the ship, with its sleek surfaces and polished glass, the antique style wood with cracked paint chips falling off it was a surprise.

In foresight, Amy supposed that walking _inside _probably hadn't been the best idea, but curiosity was in her nature.

The inside of the room was unexpected. A double bed with a pink duvet thrown messily over it stood in the centre of the room, and clothes were scattered all over the floor. Shelves lined the room, filled with alien looking trinkets, that were shoved into the spaces between framed picture of different people.

Picking up the first frame, she blew off a thin layer of dust to reveal an image underneath. A blonde girl who looked about nineteen stood smiling at whoever was taking the picture. She was gorgeous, Amy noticed, and had one of those smiles that was infectious, lighting up her entire face.

But it wasn't the girl who intrigued her the most, but the man who stood next to her. He was tall and skinny, wearing a brown pinstriped suit. He was attractive too, Amy thought, but what really drew her in way the way he looked at the girl. It kind of reminded Amy of the way Rory looked at her. Except this man looked even _more _dedicated.

The expression on his face was one of pure love devotion and contentment, and Amy felt almost embarrassed to be seeing such pure and _raw _emotion on someones face.

She put the picture back, and was just about to leave, planning to ask the Doctor about the mysterious man and girl, when she heard a strangled cry. Turning around to the door she saw the Doctor standing there stock still, face drained of blood and tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

"Doctor?" she asked "Are you okay?"

* * *

The Doctor had been walking around the TARDIS looking for the Ponds when he had seen the open door. The door looked different from the rest of the interior, and not looking at it very closely, he had waltzed inside, curious to what he would find.

Rose's bedroom was not what he was prepared to see.

Everything was the same as it had been before... _it _happened, and it was like a punch in the gut. Letting out a strangled cry, he barely heard when Amy asked if he was alright.

* * *

Amelia Pond had been travelling with the Doctor for long enough to understand that he was a man of many secrets, and had long ago accepted that she would never find to the majority of those. But seeing him standing hunched over in the doorway, an expression of absolute pain on his face, Amy was at a loss for what to do.

Of course the TARDIS alarms had to go off at that very moment.

* * *

The TARDIS alarms snapped the doctor out of his shock, and without even bothering to wipe the tears off his face, he ran to the console room, a confused Amy following behind him.

Bursting into the room, he was shocked to see all the monitors buzzing, screens flashing and projections hovering. But the thing that made his face pale even more, if it was at all possible, was what they were saying.

Two words.  
BAD WOLF.

"Amy." he choked out in a rough voice, "Can you please tell me why they say?"

Amy looked at him confused and calculating, before turning up her nose suspiciously, "Why? The last time I checked you could understand more languages than me. You certainly think you are smarter."

The Doctor turned towards her, and his absolute look of vulnerability made her think again.

"Please Amy," he choked out as Rory rushed into the room to see what all the commotion was about "Tell me I'm not dreaming, or going mad or... or that I'm dead." he trailed off.

"Doctor, you're not dreaming, you're not dead, and I'm not going to comment on the mad thing, but I think we see the same thing." She took a deep breath before looking him in the eye. "Doctor, it says Bad Wolf."

And with that, the doctor collapsed to his knees, trembling with sobs, and all Amy could do was stand and watch.

She supposed that it was only customary that somebody had to knock on the door less than two second later.

* * *

When the door burst in, Amy supposed that she should have been a bit more worried, the TARDIS was supposed to be basically indestructible after all. But with the drama of the past ten minutes, all she could do was stand with her mouth agape as the gorgeous blonde woman from the photo burst throught the door.

Picture Girl ran straight to the Doctor, and lifted his eyes up level with hers. Amy almost cried out at the broken look on her best friends face.

"You're not real," the Doctor said, smiling sadly as more tears leaked out his eyes.

"Yes I am Doctor, I'm right here." Picture Girl said, tears of her own making tracks down her cheeks.

The Doctor laughed, and it was a harsh, hollow, broken sound. A noise which made both Amy and Rory flinch. "You can't be. If you really were my Rose then you wouldn't know who I was." _  
_

Rose, that was her name then, pressed her head against his forehead, and looked deep into those old eyes. "Forever my Doctor, I _always _know."

The Doctor's eyes snapped up at that, and Amy saw hope appear in his eyes. Just a tiny flicker of light, a little spark that meant so much.

"Rose?" he asked agin tentatively "Is it really you?"

Rose smiled, a cheeky grin, her tongue poking out between her teeth, "Hello."

And then the Doctor grinned, a massive grin full of true happiness. And thats when Amy knew that she had never really seen him truly happy before, and then his voice dropped down to a whisper and he looked her in the eyes. "Hello."

Then they were both hugging and crying and Amy had a tear in her eye. Just as she turned to leave, everything went quiet, so she turned back to see what was happening. Whatever she was expecting, the Doctor snogging a stunning blonde was not it, and it was then that Amy realised why the Doctor had never paid attention to her in a romantic way. It was because he could never feel that way for anyone but his Rose.

As the voices fades from her hearing, she thought she heard one last line.

_"And I suppose if I get another chance to say it, Rose Tyler, I-"_

She may have heard another couple of words, but the _Doctor _saying anything like _that_? It must have just been her imagination.

* * *

So when Amy is staring down the weeping angel she knows that her Raggedy Man will be okay. He has his Rose. What was that promise she overheard about forever?

"Raggedy Man. Goodbye!"

_Blink._

* * *

**R&R. Pretty Please with Tennant on Top! Xx  
~ _GoddessOfSpice_**


End file.
